Shots Fired
by catherine.cat33
Summary: Takes place after the season 3 finale where Secret Service Agent Simon Donovan dies. CJ is kidnapped and the last person she spoke to was the person who cares about her too much for his own good. Worry strikes through everyone, but why was she taken if the stalker was apprehended?
1. And so it begins

Note: Just this thought I had for a story while I was sleeping last night. It takes place after the season three finale, when Simon Donovan dies. This story is about what happens after that, and there's a little bit of a change in part of what happened in the show, but if I tell you what the change is it'll ruin the story and I haven't written fic in a while so maybe this sucks but I hope not. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The West Wing nor to I own the show's plot line all I have is Netflix and this story's idea.

* * *

Claudia Jean Cregg listened to the words that came out of Ron's mouth, but not everything registered with her. He was shot at a corner store. Too much blood was lost. Simon Donovan was dead. Dead. That word hung in her ears and her heart felt as if it had sunk into her stomach. CJ just nodded her head, listening to Ron's voice as he spoke. Dead. She felt sick. Dead. She needed air, she needed to get out of here. The walls felt like they were closing in on her, she looked at Ron but still expected to see Simon coming toward her. It was surreal, she didn't know what to expect. Ron's expression was filled with concern as he asked her if she was alright. She didn't hear him at first, just the sound of his voice. When he repeated the question, CJ nodded her head. "Yeah—Yes. I just, I'm going to get some air." Her voice sounded different and she felt like there was a lump in her throat that anyone could hear. Ron just nodded, placing his hand on her arm for a quick moment of comfort before he walked up the stairs to return to his post.

CJ thought that this was over. She was supposed to be safe, she was supposed to be okay. Everyone was supposed to be okay. Simon wasn't supposed to have died right then and there—not then, not now. It wasn't how it was supposed to happen, and she couldn't help but feel responsible as she walked through the New York City streets. CJ bit down on her lip, trying to avoid the people walking through the streets, holding in her tears. It was a strange feeling. It felt weird. CJ took a seat on a bench and let the tears fall. She wasn't sobbing, she wasn't anywhere near sobbing but she couldn't control the tears as they came down her cheeks. It wasn't long before something took her out of her trance. The sound caused CJ to jump a little bit from her seat and then looked for the noise when it continued. It took another time for her brain to register that it had been her phone ringing.

"CJ Cregg." She answered her phone, clearing her throat and hoping she didn't sound like she had been crying. "

CJ it's Danny…Are you okay?" His voice rang clear to her and she found herself comforted. Danny Concannon had been one of CJ's friends the past years working in the White House. She felt a certain comfort when they spoke, like even though they were apart he was right near her.

"What? I'm—I'm fine Danny. Why did you call me?" CJ stood up from the bench and began walking around the street she was on. She didn't know where she was, but it couldn't be that far from the theater.

"Hey, can't a guy call to check in and see how you're doing?"

"When said guy—" CJ shook her head, shaking away what she was going to say to him. "I'm glad you called."

"You are, well that's a surprise."

"Danny!"

"Sorry. Sorry. How's the play?"

CJ shook her head, "I left to go get some air. But it's been surprisingly good so far. Shakespeare with a twist of song. Weird, and odd but good too. Is this why you called to get a quote on the play?"

"No, I told you I wanted to call to just talk to you."

"That's…nice." CJ spoke, looking around to try and find her way back to the theater. "How are you Danny?" While it was a friendship relationship the pair had, it was still something more than that. It wasn't just a work relationship between them—CJ didn't think it ever had been just strictly work between the two of them. She could deny it all she wanted, but she had feelings for Danny despite her better instincts. He had feelings for her too, but there was so much space so much time between the two of them. Everything was working against them, and CJ gave in to everything else and always ignored her feelings for him. It was what was best.

"I'm…good—good. Listen, I'm coming back to DC tomorrow and I was thinking we should get something to eat." She was turning down a corner, thinking it was the right place to go down to get back to the theater.

"Danny if this is a date I sw—"

"It's not a date. I promise CJ it's not a date if you don't want it to be."

"Danny I would—" She began to speak, but then there was this loud sound on the other end of the line and Danny looked around the airport nervously.

"CJ?" There was a gasp on the other end and then the phone went off and Danny began to look around the airport, getting a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Not even ten minutes later Danny was dialing someone else, his stomach in knots as he walked around the airport waiting for a car to come and get him. When the person picked up, Danny let out a sigh. "Donna. I need to talk to Josh. Now. This can't wait. Please." Danny was talking a mile a minute and his words jumbled together.

Donna wasn't sure what to do so she handed the phone over to Josh mouthing that it was Danny Concannon before walking out. "Danny I thought you were getting here in...a few hours. Shouldn't you be on a plane?"

"I got an earlier flight and it got in a half-You know what that is not important. What's important is that I was just on the phone with CJ and she hung up."

Josh let out a small laugh, "Well it's CJ, Danny, don't you think that was going to be an obvious response."

Danny shook his head and nearly shouted, "No Josh that's not. The phone got disconnected and I tried calling her back but she didn't answer. She was in the middle of saying something so I thought the phone cut out but then she didn't answer so now I'm worried and Josh stop laughing this is serious."

"Danny she has a secret service agent for a reason." Josh said and looked over to Donna who was walking towards him. "I'm sure she's alright Danny, Simon is a good agent and he's talking care of her. In fact, they caught the guy who was stalking her so I'm sure she's okay maybe she and Simon went out to-What is it Donna?"

"Simon Donovan is dead." She muttered, looking at Josh with big doe eyes.


	2. Phone Calls and Phone's Found

Note: I know it's really soon after I uploaded the first chapter, but I wanted to get this one out. The next chapter should be up sometime on Saturday or Sunday though so don't think I'll be posting two chapters a day forever.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The West Wing nor to I own the show's plot line all I have is a dorm room and a laptop.

* * *

_"Simon Donovan is dead." She muttered, looking at Josh with big doe eyes._

That's how it all started. Josh hung up the phone, telling Danny that Donna would be there to get him and not to get any funny ideas. Then he called Toby. When Toby answered the phone Josh didn't let him get in anything, not even a greeting before he spoke. "CJ's missing." The words fell out of his mouth and hung in the air for a while as Toby heard them over and over in his head.

"Missing?" Toby repeated, motioning for Sam to come over to where he was. He watched Leo walk by solemnly and shouted out "Do you know about this Leo?"

"Toby, Toby calm down." Josh spoke on the other end of the phone. But Toby wasn't going to calm down and anyone who knew him knew that. Hearing those words would make him sick. He loved CJ and he'd known her the longest out of the group of people, and everyone knew that. Josh knew that Danny and Toby both hearing this would be terrible, but he just let out a sigh when he heard Leo speak.

"Where's CJ?" Leo looked around the plane, not seeing CJ's tall frame anywhere. The President was back in his cabin on the plane, Charlie talking to him and Leo went to talk to the rest of the senior staff.

"I don't know." Josh spoke, realizing he was on speaker phone. "Danny called me to tell me he was worried. CJ abruptly stopped talking to him and then when he tried calling her back it went right to voicemail."

"We all know how CJ feels about Danny, Josh. Give me something concrete before I have to go in there and tell the President his Press Secretary has gone missing and we have to shut down the whole _god damned_ city of New York." Leo sounded frustrated but he spoke with the most power, looking between Sam and Toby who seemed rather speechless for two who were always so good at working on what the President should be saying. Neither of them spoke, rather just sat there in their seats. Leo lowered himself into one of the seats beside them and spoke again. "Damn it Josh, what the hell is going on here?"

"Leo I...I have Donna calling CJ's cellphone and nothing is popping up. It's not even going to voicemail, it just..._Donna!_ What does the thing say when you call her phone?" Josh put his phone on speaker when he saw Donna about to walk out the door to go pick Danny up.

"The number you have reached is no longer in service." Donna spoke softly before nodding to Josh letting him know that she was going to leave to get Danny. "Uh...Josh."

Danny came into the office, frazzled and dropped down into the chair. "I wasn't going to wait that long and no one seemed to be getting me so I got a cab." Josh gave him a look and Danny just looked at him before speaking, "I'm not going to sit idly and wait for the White House to tell me something happened I know something happened she doesn't just hang up on me like that, Josh!"

Leo, on the other end hearing all the commotion decided it was time to tell the President what was going on. He got up from his seat and nodded to Toby and Sam before walking towards where Charlie was standing. "I need to speak with him Charlie." Leo spoke calmly and gave Charlie a knowing look. Charlie opened the door and let Leo walk in. President Bartlet looked up from his papers without looking directly at Leo.

"Leo I have to call Simon Donovan's family this better be impor-" Jed took off his reading glasses and looked at Leo, who had this horrified look on his face. "Leo what is it?" There was silence in the room as Leo tried to think of what to tell his boss. How do you tell someone one of their good friends went missing and no one knows where she is and it's been God know's how long. "_Leo_ if you don't speak right now so help me God."

"CJ. CJ's gone. Sir." Leo spoke, trying to make his voice sound calm. He looked at his boss, at the President, with this look of concern mixed with a need to take action.

"What do you mean _gone_ Leo? She was at the play, she was-She's _gone_?" The sound of Jed's voice was alarming to Leo and he wanted to help calm him down but he didn't think that he himself would be calm or could be calm.

"There was this phone call with Danny Concannon and then she hung up and now whenever anyone calls her there's a message on it that says the phone isn't in use. Sir I know we're supposed to be going back to DC right now, but if we could send the police out or something. Make sure she isn't hurt or" Leo stopped himself. The word dead hung in the air and he didn't think it was the right thing to say at the time. CJ was a strong person, she knew how to take care of herself. That was what everyone was sure of, that CJ would take care of herself. She would put up a fight to anything that happened to her. That was that, and that was what was going to happen.

Jed was about to speak, his mouth half open when Charlie knocked on the door before opening it up. Charlie spoke, opening the door more to let the man in behind them "Ron, sir." Then he closed the door and left Ron standing in there with the other two men.

"Ron?" Jed spoke, looking at his secret service agent.

"Simon Donovan died, sir."

"I know Ron, I was about to phone his parents when Leo came in to talk to me about Claudia Jean."

"That's the thing, Mr. President, when I told CJ she went to get some air and I sent one of the agents after her. Part to make sure she wouldn't get lost and part to make sure that she wouldn't get hurt." Ron's voice was heavy, he looked right at the President when he spoke and when neither man in the room spoke up Ron continued. "The thing is sir, we lost her in the crowd somewhere and the agent wasn't able to find her again. Now, I don't know if anyone has heard from her but from my stance I think it would be right to call the NYPD in on this and see if they can find her in New York and if not then we can take things from there, sir." Ron nodded his head and stood waiting for the President's orders.

Jed nodded his head, "That sounds...fair. But I want to know the minute and I mean the nanosecond that anything is found out. Claudia Jean is like a daughter to me and if anyone expects me to act as if it's just a staffer and not a member of my family out there somewhere they're wrong. Go ahead and get the PD on this, and Ron," Ron stopped walking toward the door when he heard the President speak to him, "thank you for sending an agent after her, I can't imagine how she was doing after she heard about Agent Donovan. He was a good man, Ron, one of the best."

Ron nodded his head, "Thank you sir." Then he walked out of the room.

"Get me back to DC now, Leo." Jed ordered his Chief of Staff who nodded and then walked out the door leaving Jed alone. Picking up his phone to dial Abbey.

* * *

There was a lot of commotion in the offices and all anyone in Josh's office was doing was waiting for the phone to ring. Danny's foot was tapping rapidly and it seemed as though he couldn't sit still for a moment. Josh had his head in his hands looking down at his desk as he did his best to be patient and wait for the phone to ring. There was so much to do and the only thing anyone cared about in the room was CJ. Donna knocked on the door and both men turned to her, looking at her with a hopeful look on her face. "The President's almost back. He wants to meet in his residence." Danny looked at her and then at Josh and then back. Opening his mouth to speak, Donna nodded her head. "You too Danny." She gave them both a small smile before walking out the door.

A half an hour later Josh's phone rang, Leo summoning them to the residence to meet with everyone there. It was waiting still, but it wasn't going to be waiting alone. Josh stood up and grabbed his jacket, tapping Danny on the shoulder to tell him to move and follow him. Donna saw the movement and followed behind the two men quickly to keep up with their fast pace. They were both men on a mission, walking swiftly and avoiding everyone who they passed in the halls. While it was nighttime and nearly one in the morning the place was still buzzing with people milling around trying to get work done.

Donna arrived to the residence a few beats after Danny and Josh walked into the room and she gave Charlie a smile when he opened the door for her. She took a seat next to Charlie on one of the chairs in the corner, looking around the room and watching as everyone waited for the phone call. Was CJ okay? Was she just lost in the streets of New York City and one of the officers would call to say they'd found her. Everyone in the room was hoping for that call but most of them were expecting the worst.

It was an hour and a half more before the phone rang and Jed grabbed it before anyone else could lunge for it. He spoke for a few moments before thanking the woman and hanging up. Everyone looked up at him expectantly.

"It isn't good." He spoke, his voice calm and Abbey took his hand while he explained what he had just been told to everyone. "They found her phone on a street in Times Square. It had a bullet in it and was smashed to bits. They don't know where she is, but there was blood at the scene." Jed took in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he continued to speak. "One of our family has been taken tonight and I'm sure everyone in this room will do anything to get her home safely. We have to handle this normally, but I assure you everyone that can be done, will be done. Claudia Jean is like a daughter to me, she is like family to all of us in here. You can stay here tonight, there are more than enough extra rooms to go around and I think we should all be together. We're going to have to brief the press tomorrow morning-I'll do that. I think we all know her well enough to say that no matter what happens she will fight. She is a fighter."


	3. Is and Was

Note: I'm sorry guys, I was so busy and working throughout the end of the year. But, I'm home now and I can write this and actually focus instead of crying over finals. So sorry it took me so long to get this one up.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from The West Wing nor to I own the show's plot line all I have is too many books and essays to write.

* * *

_"She is a fighter." _Is had sounded wrong, but was would have been a worse choice too. She was there, but she wasn't at the same time. In some sort of a limbo. No one wanted to think about what would happen if the sentence had been "was a fighter".

The room was silent after the President spoke, everyone sitting there and looking around like there was nothing else to do but sit and wait to find out what was going to happen to CJ. No one moved, and no one spoke. It was silent and the thoughts of terrible things that could be happening to the woman everyone cared for and knew so well hung heavy in the air. If anyone had wanted to speak, no words seemed good enough. They wouldn't be a comfort, they wouldn't be anything other than words and distractions. There was a space missing. CJ was that space. Despite no one speaking, everyone was thinking the same thing. If CJ doesn't come back, nothing's going to be the same again.

Worry hung around the people in the room, worry and fear. Panic, at the very core. There was work to be done, the country was not going to just stop because CJ, the White House press secretary, was missing. While that fact was quite clear to the room, no one felt the need to go on and continue their work. They waited for news they knew wouldn't be coming for some time. Maybe that's what hurt more, that the news would be coming but they didn't know when. Or what it would be.

There was a knock on the door and it made everyone turn towards the sound. Anticipation ran through the room as they watched the door open. "Agent Butterfield needs to see you, Mr. President. He says it's important." With the words hanging in the air, everyone gathered in the doorway and left the room leaving Jed Bartlet alone as Ron walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Everyone lingered in the hallway of the residence for a moment longer than they should have, given there was work to be done and that had voices in the room been higher they could hear through the door. Charlie stayed at his post by the door and Abbey went back to the bedroom once everyone else went their separate ways. Leo went back to his office, shutting the door behind him. Sam and Toby went on, each shouting at an assistant to order some form of food because the office would likely be there for a while but they were free to go home when they wanted.

Back in Josh's office, the door closed there was a quiet in the room. Clearly Danny was trying to say something, but there was no way for him to get it out. Josh looked at him expectantly, but continued to mull around with the papers on his desk wondering when Danny was going to speak and hoping to God that CJ was going to be okay. Josh didn't want to lose her, she was important not only to him but to everyone in the West Wing and he knew losing her even for a short amount of time would be detrimental to the office. He didn't want to lose anyone else in his life that meant a lot to him. Part of him was thinking the worst, and he cursed himself for thinking that perhaps CJ was laying dead somewhere but he couldn't help himself. The smaller part, the more timid part of Josh Lyman was thinking that she would be okay. That she _was_ okay.

"Why was there an agent on CJ, Josh?" Danny spoke after minutes of trying to get the words to form in his mouth. He looked at Josh with the appearance of a hurt puppy dog and Josh looked at him not knowing what to say. How was it that Danny didn't know what was happening with CJ? They were close, were they not?

"She didn't...tell you?" Josh pinched the bridge of his nose looking down at the piece of paper on his desk.

Danny let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair, "No Josh, I've been away and our communication has been not too up to date. Phone reception isn't the best when traveling."

Josh gestured for Danny to take a seat but Danny continued to stand leaning against the wall. Josh shrugged his shoulders and let out a sigh. "Danny, you really should sit down." He watched as Danny flinched, walking toward the seat in Josh's office but did not sit down. He leaned against the chair, hands clasped against the fabric of the seat. He held on tightly and and nodded his head to gesture for Josh to tell him. That he wasn't going to sit down.

Josh sighed and looked down at the papers that were laying on his desk. "She got threats Danny." Peering up, Josh noticed Danny's hands tighten their grip on the chair. "She got threats on her life. Email threats. Agent Donovan was assigned to her to protect her-"

"Then _where was he_ Josh? She _needed_ him. She _needs _him. Why wasn't he _there_?" Danny's voice escalated in anger. He was furious.

"Simon Donovan died earlier tonight, Danny. You cannot blame him for something he could not control. CJ heard the news and walked out for some air. He was dead at that point Danny. Do I think that another agent should have been there, should have been able to get her before anything happened? Of course I think that should have happened. But _guess what Danny_ that's not the case. CJ is missing. _My friend_ is missing. She could be anywhere right now and I'm sitting here, we're all sitting like chickens with their heads chopped off."

Danny paused, letting Josh's last statement hanging in the air. He turned and took a seat in the chair he clung to so desperately just a minute before. Looking at Josh he folded his hands in his lap and slowly-seriously-said, "Then _we_ have to find her Josh."

* * *

Noises were louder than loud. It was like static from a radio station or television. It was deafening. Everything blended together and nothing made sense. Her own breathing sounded foreign. She remembered the sound of people walking, but that slowly went away as she turned more into the alleyway to talk to Danny. She had craved the sound of quiet. Now, she craved it even more than before. The next thing she remembered was the gun shot that sounded, sending her phone out in a million pieces and causing her hand to burn. Before she could process that, she had been hit in the head with something hard. Silence had been a blessing, but now everything was louder than she had ever heard before.

Her eyes began adjusting to her surroundings. She was not in New York City any more, that was evident. Where she was, it was dark. Dark outside, light no where in side from the window she could see. CJ was on the floor, head pounding like it was where her heart had been placed. Everything felt wrong. Her hand, her hand was pounding less than she remembered. However, she was put against something. Tethered to something and she couldn't break free. Wiggling seemed to make things worse all over, so CJ just sat still for a while. Listening, letting all of the sounds around her become less and less until it was normal.

Footsteps broke through her new environment and caused her to look up when they stopped.

"Hello Miss Cregg."


	4. Leave it to the Professionals

**Note:** I'm really really _really_ sorry to all my readers. I know there aren't many, and those of you who will be reading this even after I left this fic for months I thank you. I've been so busy with work and now school starting again and I know this isn't an excuse but I've had very little muse for this story. I'll do my best to keep it updated though, I promise. I won't leave it to gather dust. [Trust me, I need the distraction from school work now].

**Dislcaimer:** I own nothing the West Wing was a beautiful tv show. All I have is too many John Green quotes on my wall and a Breakfast Club calendar.

* * *

"_Hello Miss Cregg."_ The voice was sounded like something sticky. Not the good honey type of sticky, or even something that smelled good, but that gum-on-the-bottom-of-your-shoe sticky. The icky kind. It made CJ uncomfortable, and she could barely keep her eyes open. "I said hello." The man repeated, his voice still awful sounding. CJ's eyes moved, scanning the room she was in. Where in the hell was she? What was she doing here? What was _going on?_ She kept her eyes low, closing them often.

"Where am I?" She sounded hazy. She sounded like she'd just woken up from a week long nap. How long had that New York City night been? It couldn't have been that long ago, could it? The man didn't answer, he tapped his feet along the wood floors. "I said where am I?" No response again. "_Answer me._" CJ spat, eyes turning upward. There was still no light in the room, and CJ's eyes had adjusted as best as they were going to. She couldn't see his face, and she was sure that was exactly what she wanted.

He choked on a laugh. Then turned on his heels and walked out of the room, the footsteps echoing as he walked somewhere else. Sounded like down a set of stairs. CJ growled after him, shouting for him to come back, but when he didn't she sat back and leaned against the wall. It was useless. The strong woman, who less than two hours ago was called a fighter down in Washington where her friends sat worried, let out a low sob. Tears slid down her face and she bit her lip to keep her sound low. She wanted to go home. She _wanted_ to be back with her friends.

"Why is this happening to me…" CJ whimpered quietly.

* * *

"_Danny_. Calm down. Breathe. For the _love of God_ breathe." Josh slammed his clenched fist down on the desk. Running his other hand through his hair, Josh took his own advice and breathed to calm down. Looking up at Danny, who had stopped talking and pacing around the office, Josh's features softened. "There's nothing you can do, man. They're working on every angle they've got. NYPD, Secret Service, probably even FBI have been brought in on it. Dude, she's probably the most cared for person in this place, and she's missing. We all know that but you rambling off different scenarios in my ear is not _helping_ anyone. Honestly, it's just making me want to knock your head against the wall until you get that there is _nothing we can do_ but _wait_. Yeah, it sucks. Yeah, we all hate this waiting around business. But complaining and shouting and pacing isn't doing anything but giving me a headache." Josh sighed, running his hands along his face and pressing his palms against his temples. Closing his eyes for a moment, Josh waited for Danny to respond. When he didn't, Josh looked up and saw he was no longer standing there, but his bag was still in the seat.

"_Donna!"_ Josh shouted, aggravation clear in his voice. In a moment there were heels clicking and a whirl of blonde hair entering his office.

"You know you don't have to shout, I'm right outside the door and it's not very po—"

Josh cut Donna off with a glare, and she stood there quietly until he spoke again. "Make sure the Secret Service or someone has an eye on Danny at all times, I don't want him going haywire and trying to find CJ all on his own."

Donna nodded and walked out of his office, giving Josh a small smile. "Get some sleep." She said as she walked out, even though she knew he wouldn't. CJ meant everything to this office, to them, and it wasn't like she was just gone on a trip. She was missing. Kidnapped. The words hung in Donna's mind. How could CJ have gotten taken, there were millions of people in New York City. Why CJ? Why _their_ CJ?

* * *

No one was sleeping, but the office was quiet. Sam stood in his doorway looking at his desk, he turned the lights on and off. Standing there Sam was quiet, he couldn't bring himself to go home. Not now. But he couldn't, no _didn't_, want to be in his office. Not alone, at least. On. Off. On. Off. On.

"You're going to start a fire." Toby grumbled from his office. Sam turned his head and walked into Toby's office, taking a seat on the couch.

"Isn't that just what parents tell their kids so they don't screw around with the lights?" Sam asked, slumping down to lay completely on the couch with his hands behind his head. He heard Toby make a noise and Sam turned to look at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, knowing the answer was no. "I don't mean okay okay but, okay enough to function normally?"

Toby glared at Sam, at the man's stupidity to ask if he was okay. "Are you _kidding_ me, Sam? Are you seriously asking me if I'm okay? Yeah, I'm a fucking peach, Sam. What the hell kind of a question is that? Are you a moron? My best friend was taken and I have no idea where she is. Yeah, I'm going to sleep great tonight." He snorted angrily, looking at Sam.

"You don't think _I know_ that? That we don't know that? You may have known her the longest but she matters to all of us too, Toby. We all love her. God, you need to pull yourself together. You and Danny can't go rogue. We need to think about what will be best for her. We can't all lose ourselves in order to find her. You think you and Danny are the only ones going insane over this. Bartlet's probably calling in every card he's got to find her. Leo's trying to make sure he doesn't have an episode. Josh is shouting at everyone he can. I can't even think straight. You think you're the only one who wants to go back in time and protect her? You think you're the only one who's going insane, wracking their brain trying to think of a way to get her back?"

Toby got up from his seat and slammed his hands down on his desk. "I _know_ all of this Sam. I'm trying to keep everything together, I can't…I can't." Toby was rarely one to show emotion other than anger, but right now he was about ready to break down and Sam knew that. "She's out there somewhere Sam, she's out there and I'm here and I'm not doing anything to help her."

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but that was exactly how he felt too. Sitting there was getting nothing done. He wanted to be out there just as much as Toby and Danny did, but they needed to leave that to the professionals. …Right?


End file.
